Symphony Space
Symphony Space - Kosmitka, urodzona na Audmerii. Słynąca w Straszyceum głównie z tego iz jest wielką miłośniczka muzyki klasycznej. Symphony zdarza się wpływać na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka jak można się domysleć gra na instrumentach przy czym szczególnie umiłowała sobie skrzypce i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich emocji. Zdarza jej się zaniżac intelekt innych osób, uważając siebie za jedną z lepszych jeśli nie najlepszą skrzypaczkę, by podbudować swoje ego docina innym w łagodny aczkolwiek uszczypliwy sposób. Osobowość Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką. Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans, uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych by udowodnić swoją inteligencję, której jej nie brakuje, sprawia przez to wrażenie osoby z podwyższonym ego, by nie powiedzieć pysznej i przemądrzałej. Dziewczynie zdarza się wpływać na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Dla niektórych jej poważne podejście do hobby i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym, więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji, kiedy chce jej się płakać płacze, kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Wygląd Symphony to wysoka kosmitka, której skóra ma lawendowy odcień. Dziewczyna ma długie, sięgające łydek proste włosy z grzywką. Po wewnętrznej stronie mają kolor błękitny, a po zewnętrznej srebrny. Grzywka jest ozdobiona fioletowymi refleksami. Dodatkowo parę kosmyków spina na głowie w dwie "kluski". Kosmitka ma duże, pełne usta, lekko wyciągnięte w stronę kącików. Oczy Symphony są koloru szafirowego, a brwi ciemnofioletowego. Na twarzy upiorki widać znamiona z różowych kryształków. Z łydek Symphony wyrastają "narośla" w kształcie kluczy wiolinowych. Relacje Kiedy kosmitka mieszkała jeszcze na Melodji, przyjaźniła się z dwoma innymi kosmitkami, Andromedą Maior oraz Cassiopeią Ursą. Nadal utrzymują kontakt. Symphony o tym nie wie, ale dziewczyny planują złożyć jej wizytę wraz ze swoimi rodzinami. 'Rodzina' Symphony jest córką kosmitów. Rodzinna planeta dziewczyny nazywa się Melodija. Kosmitka ma rodzeństwo. Mianowicie trzy starsze od niej o kilka minut siostry o imionach Harmony, Sonata i Violinet, a także starszego brata imieniem Adaggio. Mimo licznej rodziny, kosmitka ich niezbyt dobrze pamięta. Na Ziemi znalazła się po awarii statku, którym leciała na konkurs gry na skrzypcach, niestety coś poszło nie tak i upiorka oraz jej dziadkowie znaleźli się w Salem. Z racji tego, że Symphony musiała kontynuować naukę, poszła do Straszyceum jako uczennica z wymiany międzygalaktycznej. Upiorka posiada kuzynkę imieniem Accustica, dowiadujemy się o tym w filmie BHWC. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi nazywa Dolly O'hair, Bunny Stone, Blair DeGhoul, oraz Genevieve Sequin-lux. 'Znajomi' Kosmitka dobrze zna się z Justinem Sainą, Ulrike Hochsee oraz Bunny Stone. 'Wrogowie' Kosmitka ma napięte stosunki z Sonną Rotson oraz z Judy Prima West. 'Miłość' Kosmitka nie miała nigdy chłopaka. Szczerze to nawet nie szuka, ale jeśli miałaby komuś oddać serce, to jej ideał to mądry, muzykalny upiór dzielący z nią pasje. Symphony uważa też, że dobrze by było, gdyby również umiał latać. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada jakichkolwiek zwierząt pod swoją opieką. 'Historie relacji' Z Ulrike Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji muzyki, obie od razu znalazły wspólny język, łączy je wielki talent w tej dziedzinie, mimo iż Niksa jest niemową, Symphony poczuła z nią więź, absolutnie jej ten fakt nie przeszkadza, obie podzielają również mocne charakterki, nie dadzą komuś wyśmiewać się z muzyki klasycznej. Bardzo lubią grać razem, Symphony rzecz jasna na skrzypcach, a Ulrike na pianinie. Z Harumi Najlepsza przyjaciółka Symphony, najprawdopodobniej połączyła je pasja do muzyki, choć preferują inne gatunki, Symphony kocha muzykę klasyczną, natomiast Miusa jest na bieżąco ze wszystkimi gatunkami oraz muzyką klubową, mimo tego znalazły wspólny język i są bardzo często razem widywane. Z Sun Hi W swoim (nie)życiu San kilkakrotnie zwiedzała kulę ziemską, Symphony poznała podczas zlotu fanów jednego z ulubionych seriali San. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego wbrew pozorom drobnego incydentu, rzadkiego posążka związanego z filmem. Duszyca zdobyła go kilkanaście lat temu i przyniosła go specjalnie na tę okazję, spacerując w tłumie San się zagapiła i nie zauważyła, że zgubiła cenną zdobycz. Wtedy Symphony podeszła do niej i po prostu oddała jej go. San była zdziwiona, bowiem wywnioskowała, że skoro kosmitka przebywa na zlocie fanów, na pewno nim jest i zna jego wartość. Sunny zapytała więc, czy wie co właśnie zrobiła, na co kosmitka rzekła, że wie, oddała uczciwie posążek jego właścicielce. Jak się potem w dalszej ich rozmowie okazało, Symph wcale nie przyszła na zlot fanów, a jedynie w charakterze pracownicy w budce z watą cukrową. San szybko zaufała kosmitce i ją polubiła, mimo to do dziś nie zdradziła Symphony wartości posążka. Z Justinem Znajomi, od czasów wydarzeń z BHWC, zamienili ze sobą może kilkanaście zdań i nic więcej. Nawet na szkolnym korytarzu rzadko się widują, jedynie na lekcjach historii muzyki, które Justin wprost uwielbia. Dzięki osobie Symphony, która z prawdziwą pasją opowiada o grze na skrzypcach, wpadł na pomysł by dodać ten instrument do swojej nowej piosenki, dzięki czemu nabrała swojej wyjątkowej oryginalności. Z Genevieve Jedna z przyjaciółek Symphony, często razem widywane na kółku muzycznym. Symphony lubi towarzystwo Genevieve, nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że Genevieve jest od Symphony znacznie bardziej... żywotna, mimo iż mogłoby się wydawać, że to Genevieve rządzi w tym duecie, to nie jest prawdą. Symphony w przeciwieństwie do Genevieve, posiada znacznie większą silną wolę, oraz persfazję. Z Bunny Mają przyjacielskie relacje, ale nie zanosi się na nic większego. Z Dolly Dobra znajoma Symph, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywane. Z Sonną Nie przepadają za sobą, starają się nawzajem unikać. Ta niechęć może być spowodowana podobnymi, mocnymi charakterami, tym, że obie upiorki zawsze starają się dowodzić w grupie, zawsze pierwsze wyrywają się do piastowania funkcji lidera. Możliwe też, że obie nie przepadają za muzyką, którą preferuje ta druga (Symphony za rockiem, Sonna za muzyką klasyczną) co bardzo często jest dla nich pretekstem do wszczynania kłótni. Z Judy Kolejna osoba, za którą kosmitka nie przepada, nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego. Zainteresowania 'Gra na Skrzypcach' Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Symphony grała na tym instrumencie i nawet parę razy wygrywała konkursy. Symphony zdecydowała się na ten instrument, by uczcić pamięć po swojej cioci. Dziewczyna, często wywyższa swoje zdolności gry na skrzypcach, uważając się za najlepsza skrzypaczkę co mocno denerwuje po jakimś czasie. 'Szachy ' Mało kto wie, ale kosmitka uwielbia ten sport. Twierdzi, że ją relaksuje. Zdolności *'Lewitacja - '''Symphony potrafi unosić się w powietrzu, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Czytanie w myślach '- Symphony potrafi czytać w myślach niektórych przedstawicieli potworzych ras (wyjątkiem są duchy i demony oraz hybrydy tych stworzeń). *'Telekineza''' - Symphony potrafi siłą woli przenosić ciała stałe. *'Muzyczna perswazja - '''Symphony przy użyciu swojego śpiewu lub gry na instrumencie może chwilowo "narzucić" komuś swoją wolę. *'Wpływ na wygląd '- Symphony potrafi nieco wpływać na swój wyglad manipulując swoimi rysami twarzy czy wysokością lecz zazwyczaj nie korzysta z tego pozostając przy swoim naturalnym wyglądzie. Wpływanie na wygląd jest cechą dziedziczną u Admerian mającą na celu kamuflaż. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Jej znak rozpoznawczy i zarazem symbol to klucz wiolinowy, który umieszcza na zeszytach, plecaku, ubraniach itp. *Prawie zawsze ma przy sobie skrzypce. *Ubiera się bardzo elegancko, jakby przed chwilą wróciła z wieczoru w operze czy w teatrze. *Srebrno-siwych włosach, które ją trochę postarzają. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' - Symfonia ładu, Nutka, Symph. *'Ulubione powiedzonko''' - "Bezczelność!" *'Zwierzak:' - Kosmitka nie ma pupilka. *'Nie rusza się bez': Strun. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przydadzą. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Muzykę klasyczną, grę na szkrzypcach, bycie autorytetem. *'..a najmniej:' - Historię, nie traktowania jej z szacunkiem, zazdrośników. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' - Urządzony tak, by wyglądał jak muzeum. Na samym środku ma pianino. Na ścianach wiszą instrumenty, a w rogu pomieszczenia stoi tuba i fortepian. Niezapomniane Cytaty Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi 7 Sierpnia. *Imię upiorki w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza "Symfonia", a nazwisko natomiast "Kosmos" *Kryształki na jej ciele pod wpływem promieniowania UV stają się białe. *Jest jedną z najsilniejszych uczennic w Straszyceum. *Nowy basic Symphony jest inspirowany strojem "Virtuoso lvl. 5" z gry"High School Story". *W BHWC zostaje ujawnione że zna podstawy mowy niewerbalnej. *Ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w świecie "Winx Club" - Ilomię. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do słów Yuumi z gry "League of Legends" ("Chcesz oberwać książką w głowę?! (...)"). *Pomysł na postać przygarnięty od SmoczaS, jej pierwotne imię brzmi Space Symphony. Serie 'Klasyczna (Basic)' Symphony ID 3.jpg Włosy Symphony siegają końca jej ud, są proste a ich część spięta jest w dwie kluski. Fryzurę zdobi czarna spinka w kształcie klucza wiolinowego. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w bordowo-czerwoną sukienkę z długim rękawem na którą ma założoną czarno-granatową kamizelkę przypominającą krojem frak. W pasie dziewczyna ma spiety pas ze wzorem pięciolinii. Jej buty to brązowe botki przed kolano zapinane wokół śródstopia. Jej makijaż jest bardzo delikatny, dołączono do niej ciemnobrązowe skrzypce. 'Basic V.2' Symphony nowa.jpg Włosy Symphony zostały rozpuszczone a część spięta w dwie kluseczki, fryzurę zdobią pasemka oraz spinka przedstawiający czarny klucz wiolinowy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową koszulę a na nią założoną ma białą marynarkę. Nosi także żółtą muszkę dla ozdoby i czarną broszkę w kształcie klucza wiolinowego. Symphony ma na sobie także przylegającą, fioletową spódnicę przed kolano oraz rajtki wykonane z siateczki. Jej buty sięgają za kolano, są czarne a ich podstawa przypomina klucz wiolinowy. Dodatkowo posiada małe, jasnobrązowe skrzypce. 'A Musically Horryfing Insporation' *'Piosenka' - Galantis ft. Hook N'Sling - Love on me Symphony AMHI.jpg W tej serii włosy Symphony zostały bardzo pofalowane oraz przefarbowane na srebrny kolor, jej fioletowo różowe, naturalne pasemka zostały bez zmian. Fryzurę zdobią dwie symetryczne spinki - klucze wiolinowe, a czoło kosmitki zdobi niebieski kryształ. Ubrana jest w kreację składającą się z brązowej "kamizelki" z przyszytymi niebieskimi guziczkami, oraz długiego, biało różowego dołu z wyciętym przodem, tak że odsłania jej nogi. Nieco poniżej jej ramion aż do dłoni kosmitki, zostały założone srebrne materiałowe ozdoby. Buty Symphony to brązowe lakierki z paseczkami. Dziewczyna w dłoniach trzyma smyczek oraz orzechowe skrzypce. jej makijaż to różana pomadka oraz srebrne cienie. 'BHWC' Symphony BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Symphony zostały rozpuszczone, przedłużone i lekko podkręcone. Sięgają ad do końca jej ud. Kosmitka ma na sobie granatowy komplet składający się z topu z rękawkami, długiej do ziemii, dwuwarstwowej spódnicy oraz różowego materiału, który przepasa jej lewę ramię. Pierwsza warstwa spódnicy pokryta jest złotymi naszywkami w kształcie kluczy wiolinowych, zaś druga warstwa - ta biała, ma na sobie wzór pięciolinii. Top przy dekolcie wyszywany jest złotą nicią. Dziewczyna nie ma butów, jej stopy zdobią delikatne bransoletki, niemal identyczne jak te, które zdobią jej nadgarstki. Na dłonie kosmitka ma założoną srebrno-szafirową biżuterię. Dziewczyna posiada bardzo lekki makijaż. 'Gods among Monsters' *'Bóg' - Muza Polihymnia Symphony GAM.jpeg Symphony odziana została w długą do ziemi szafirową suknię, ze zdobionym na złoto dekoltem, sukienka nie posiada rękaw ani ramiączek. Dół kreacji ozdobiony jest motywem kluczy wiolinowych. Jej włosy zostały lekko ścięte do łopatek oraz mocno podkręcone, makijaż kosmitki to różowa pomadka oraz lekki puder na policzkach. 'Game monsters' *'Postać' - Sona *'Gra' - "League of Legends" Symphony GM.jpg Wygląd Symphony bazowany jest na klasycznej Sonie. Włosy dziewczyny zostały przefarbowane na jasny niebieski, spięte w dwa, wysokie kucyki a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Gdzieniegdze widać limonkowo-srebrne pasemka, jej głowę zdobią dodatkowo dwie, złote "podstawy" utrzymujace kucyki. W przeciwieństwie do ozdób Sony, te na głowie Symphony posiadają dodatkowo wzorki w czarne klucze wiolinowe. Kosmitka ubrana jest w długą do ziemi, granatowo-złotą tunikę bazowaną krojem na sukience Sony lecz posiada ona drobne zmiany kolorystyczne. Dodatkowo Symphony została zaopatrzona w Etwahl który także jest wzorowany na tym który posiada Sona. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftKosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Symphony Space.jpg|Oficjalny art Symphony z painta Symphony portret.jpg|Jak obok tyle że w powiększeniu Symphony moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard Symphony ID.jpg Symphony rysunek RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Symphony symphony portret2.jpg TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki CassiopeiaSymphonyMiusa.jpeg|z Miusą i Cassiopeią SymphonyGraNaSkrzypcach.jpeg BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Symphony portret szkic.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg Symphony ID 3.jpg Symphony gra na wiolonczeli.jpg|Po co ograniczać się jedynie do skrzypiec.... IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Symphony grająca na skrzypcach by Rochi.jpg Symph Szkic.jpg Wiosna 2019 Symphony.jpg Symphony rID.jpg Lato2019Rysunek.jpg AudmeriankiChibi.jpg Symphony IDr.jpg Stroje Symphony MC.jpg|Music Class Symphony PD.jpg|Picture Day Symphony PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day IMG 20161213 074908.jpg|Disney Inspiration Elsa z Krainy Lodu Symphony BHWC! 1.jpeg|Stare BHWC Symphony i Miusa CL.jpeg|Couples look Symphony AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Symphony Ghood Ending.jpg|Ghood Ending RandomowyStrójDlaSymphony.jpg|W jakiejś "Randomowej" serii Symphony PitC.jpg Symphony GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Symphony FDOS.jpg|First day of school Symphony BHWC new.jpg|BHWC po reedrawie ("oficjalne") Symphony GM.jpg|Game monsters Od innych Symphony Skullette.png|Skullette Symphony od PixieGiggler. IMG 20160912 122402.jpg|Od SmoczaS. Symphony.png|Symphony w simsach od Lišcia. Sssssypm.png|portret Symph w simsach również od Liścia. Symphony Skullette by A.G.png|skull by Amity.Gala. Meta timeline *'Kwiecień 2016' - Rochi "Adoptuje" znaki dla Space Symphony *'Kwiecień 2016' - Rochi zmienia znaki z "Space Symphony" na "Symphony Space" *'Koniec Kwietnia 2016' -Pojawia się strona i Bio Symphony. *'5 Maj 2016' -Pojawia się część artu kosmitki. *'6 Maj 2016' -Pełen art Symphony zostaje ujawniony. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Symphony oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'2018' - Symphony otrzymuje drobny rebot min w wyglądzie. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria